


A Conman's Kindness

by Reaper_Zebra



Category: Persona 5, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Reigen helps people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_Zebra/pseuds/Reaper_Zebra
Summary: Arataka Reigen is many things. A self proclaimed psychic. An entrepreneur. A conman. But above all, he's a genuinely good guy. And some people could use a conman's help now and then.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Mob Psycho 100 or the Persona series**

Chapter 1

Reigen enjoyed a morning cup of joe as much as anyone else. He just never liked spending more money than he had to on one. But the moment his coffee maker broke, Reigen was half ready to just skip on morning coffee. But after a long night spent clearing out some old building of spirits with Mob, Reigen was definitely in the mood for a coffee.

"I really need to replace that thing… how much money am I going to waste on a single cup of coffee otherwise?" Reigen grumbled aloud, hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked through the alleys of Yongen-Jaya. In search of a pick-me-up, Reigen had been made aware of a local cafe called Leblanc. Considering its location, Reigen had no doubt that the crowd in there would be light. He didn't have high hopes for the coffee, but it was better than venturing far from his workplace for some streamlined coffee shop.

"Should be around here…" Reigen looked down at his phone at the labelled address, tired eyes trailing back up to a street sign. When he saw a modest poster with the name 'CAFE LEBLANC' and an arrow pointed down the next alley, he couldn't stop a relieved breath.

"Finally…" He turned a corner, getting ready to put his phone away.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be harassing me?"

Reigen stopped, raising a brow as he heard a woman's voice. A short ways ahead of him was a woman and a police officer. The woman in question had a punk aesthetic that Reigen didn't often see these days. Her hair was dark blue, cut short at the neck and straight. Her complexion was pale, in no small way adding to her gothic appearance. She wore a black leather spiked choker around her neck with blood red lipstick and a dog tag hanging from her neck. Though what clashed with her overall look in Reigen's opinion was the white lab coat.

_Never would have guessed a doctor would dress like that…_

"I don't know what you mean,  _doctor_ ," the officer scoffed, no small amount of disdain in his voice. "All I'm doing is keeping an eye on a menace."

"More like being a menace to regular citizens. They must put you on this kind of detail just to get you out of everyone's hair, huh?" The doctor replied, putting a small smirk on Reigen's face.

_She's got a sharp tongue._

Reigen shook his head, realizing he had been watching the scene longer than he meant to.  _I shouldn't get involved._ He peered past them, seeing Cafe Leblanc just ahead. Trying to act casual and ignore the scene, Reigen stuffed his hands back into his pockets. As he walked passed, his eyes briefly met with the woman's, her gaze neutral and tired.

"D-Damn it, someone like you can't speak that way to me! I won't take your lip!" The officer spat again, drawing the doctor's attention back to him.

"Look, I'm just  **trying** to get a cup of coffee. Can't you just buzz off and bother me another time?" She huffed, her eyes glaring up at him tiredly.

Reigen found himself hesitating, though neither of the bystanders noticed.  _Yeah, I know the feeling of dealing with people when all you want is a coffee._ Reigen released a sigh, digging into his pant pocket and producing his phone.

"Hmph! Don't go acting so cocky! You can act as casual as you want, but everyone knows what kind of elicit activities you really do!" The cop growled, trying to look intimidating by hovering over the doctor with his greater height.

"That's slander."

The doctor and the officer blinked, looking to the side to see Reigen staring at the officer with a flat look.

"E-Excuse me?!" The officer straightened out, glaring intensely at Reigen.

"Did you not hear me, officer? So sorry. I said that what you just said about the doctor is  _slander_." Reigen yawned, picking at his ear with his pinkie. "Should a police officer of the law really be going out and spouting so loudly about things you have no evidence of? Because obviously, if you had evidence, this conversation wouldn't be going on right now."

"Wh-What?!" The officer recoiled, taken off guard. The woman raised a brow but a small smirk played at the edge of her lips. "Y-You... You better show some respect, you-"

"Ah, can you repeat that again for me?" Reigen asked, pointing at the cellphone sticking out of his breast pocket as a shit eating grin spread across his face. "I want to make sure that when my potential client sues, she has all the evidence she needs."

The officer immediately froze, sweat trailing down his face as he looked at the phone, a camera sticking out of the edge directed his way.

"Let's see… harassment, slander, and possible psychological damage done in the process," Reigen listed off each offense with his fingers, leaning to the side to look at the doctor. "Is there anything else that we need to add to that list?"

The doctor tilted her head to the side, feigning thought. "Well, if you give me some time, I'm sure there's something we could add…"

"W-Why you… you have any idea who you're defending?!" The officer huffed, gritting his teeth as he was suddenly cornered. "This woman is the  _Plague!_ "

Reigen noticed a frown spread across the doctor's face, but tried to remain neutral. "Adding a little 'title' to your slander? This is looking like a  _really_ good case in the doctor's favor."

"Bah! Whatever! Fine, I'll leave her alone! But don't be surprised if she treats you one day and you end up dead!" The officer grunted out, shooting the doctor a glare before stomping off.

"I'll be sure to rule it as a result of the psychological damage!" Reigen shouted loudly, watching as the officer turned a corner with a loud gruff. With the officer gone, Reigen's eyes trailed to the doctor. "Well, that's one way to start a morning. Are you okay?"

"Well, aside from the psychological damage, I think I'll survive," Takemi smirked, placing a hand on her hip. "So, are you really a lawyer?"

"Sorry, I'm just a local business man looking to get some coffee," Reigen dismissed with a quick wave of his hand and a smile. "But if it helps, I did record what just happened."

"Heh. That's kind of you, but… I don't think much will come of it," she said, causing Reigen to raise a brow in question. "But still, I appreciate your help there. And lucky for you, I was on my way to get some coffee as well. How about I buy you a cup as payment?"

"Hm… well, if you wouldn't mind, who am I to decline?" Reigen chuckled, happy to save some money. "By the way, I'm Arataka Reigen. I run a local supernatural consultation office."

The doctor's brow rose in surprise, but she tilted her head and smirked. "Really? A supernatural consultation office? Now I'm starting to get the picture." Reigen flinched ever so slightly as he felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek, guessing at what she was implying. "Well, none of my concern, I suppose. I'm Tae Takemi. I'm a doctor who runs a clinic nearby."

"A clinic? Wait, that's your place?" Reigen blinked, remembering a hole in the wall pharmacy he often passed by.

"That's right. Pop in some time if you need a check up," Takemi nodded, walking past him toward the shop. Reigen raised a brow before quickly catching up, pulling the door open for her to walk in. Takemi raised a brow in surprise but said nothing, walking inside without a word. Reigen silently followed her, taking a small glance around.

The shop was modest, to say the least. Though Reigen would also consider it comfy, as well. There were several booths lining the wall and a bar with some stools on the opposite side. It only had one other customer in one old lady sitting in a booth by herself. An older man stood behind the bar, a pointed goatee and glasses on his face.

"Ah, morning doctor. The usual?" He asked, giving Takemi a tired smile.

"Two of the usual. One for my guest, here," Takemi said, sliding onto one of the stools at the bar.

"Morning," Reigen greeted, taking a seat next to her.

"You brought a date, huh? That's new," The old man said, giving Reigen a once over.

Sorry, nothing of the sort. We're just tired people both looking for a pick-me-up." Reigen waved a hand in dismissal.

"I see. Well then, time to get you initiated. Two specials, coming up," the old man said, starting a fresh pot in a fancy set of coffee beakers that Reigen had rarely ever seen before. He picked up a nearby menu, looking through the prices.

 _Huh. The coffee and the curry isn't overpriced, at least. Though that looks like his only other menu option outside all the different coffee blends._ Reigen thought to himself, holding his chin.

"Ah, there's my guinea pig," Reigen pulled his gaze away from the menu, looking up to see a tall young man with messy black hair standing close by. He wore an unfamiliar black uniform and large framed glasses on his face.

"Hey," was his short and plain greeting. His disposition reminded him a bit of Mob, though this kid seemed to have a bit more… charm to him.  _The cool, silent type maybe?_ "You're with company?"

"Just someone that helped me out," Takemi answered, spinning her chair around and leaning back on the bar, folding one leg over the other. "Will I be seeing you today for a clinical trial?"

"Sure, I'll stop by," The boy agreed before giving Reigen a small glance. Their eyes met briefly, but they didn't linger on one another. "I'll see you later."

"Have a good day at school," Takemi turned back around, leaning forward on the bar. Reigen watched him leave before turning back to Takemi, a brow raised.

"Did you… call him your guinea pig?"

"Maybe. Nothing to be concerned about, though," Takemi answered vaguely, a small smirk on her lips.

"You really are a dangerous woman," Reigen laughed, looking up at the barista as he brought them their coffee. "Thank you." he took the cup, giving it a quick sniff to take in the aroma. "Well, it certainly smells good…" Reigen took a small sip, a small smile spread across his lips. "Oh, this is really good!"

"You should try it with the curry sometime. It might sound strange, but the coffee goes well with it," Takemi suggested, sipping on her own cup.

"With curry? What kind of combo is that?" Reigen asked, brow raised in disbelief.

"One you shouldn't knock until you try," the old man said, walking up to the two and setting a plate of curry down for Reigen.

"Ah-but I didn't order any."

"Consider it on the house. The doctor is a long time customer. Might as well make sure I have another one," The old man said, crossing his arms.

"That's pretty confident. We'll see about that," Reigen challenged, forking a scoop of curry and rice and eating it. His eyes snapped open in surprise. "Oh, wow! This is good!"

"Told you," Takemi giggled, holding her cup close to her face. The barista only smirked, turning his back to the two and moving to the end of the bar and watching the television.

"I've never tasted curry like this… it really threw me off," Reigen admitted, scooping more and more into his mouth before sipping on his coffee. "And it goes with the coffee so well… I barely believe it…"

"I guess the boss really does have a new customer," Takemi said, tilting her cup side to side and watching her coffee swish around gently. A frown spread across her lips, her eyes becoming tired. "So… are you going to ask?"

"What about?" Reigen said, his attention seemingly focused on his plate.

"You know what about. The cop, the nickname. You know, everything that happened just a few minutes ago," She said, her voice sounding short on patience.

Reigen swallowed the curry and rice in his mouth, letting out a thoughtful hum. "Only if you want me to. It's not really my business. We just met, after all… but if you want an ear to listen, I don't mind hearing you out. You are paying for my coffee, after all," He said, giving Takemi a small but kind smile.

Takemi didn't say anything at first, but a smile of appreciation edged at her lips. "Perhaps another time. If I see you again. Judging from how you're gorging on the coffee and curry though, I wouldn't be surprised if I saw you here."

"Who knows. I was planning to buy a new coffee maker, but…" Reigen looked down at his plate and cup, holding his chin. "I suppose getting some of the good stuff now and again wouldn't hurt, either."

"I often come for the quiet. Not a terribly busy place, in case you haven't noticed," Takemi said, giving a small wave to the rest of the cafe.

"Yeah, no kidding. Definitely a bit quiet for a place like this. Maybe it's the location?" Reigen said, sparing a look around the empty cafe.

"The boss seems to satisfied with the crowd he brings in, either way." Takemi shrugged, a small smirk rising at the edge of her lips. "So… a psychic agency, huh?"

"That's right. I'm the up and coming world's greatest psychic!" Reigen flailed his hand rapidly before pointing his thumb at himself with a confident grin. "Feel free to google me."

"Right~. I'm sure you're quite impressive," Takemi didn't even try to veil her amusement as she sipped on her coffee.

"I'm serious. In fact, if you or someone you know ever gets cursed or haunted, feel free to come by. I'm sure I can take care of it," Reigen said, wagging a finger as he turned in his seat to face her.

"I'll be sure to drop by your office if my fridge starts to make funny sounds," Takemi did the same, folding one leg over the other.

"Sorry, but haunted fridges are a bit difficult... You'd probably need to purchase my premium pack," Reigen feigned thought as he held his chin. Takemi couldn't stop from letting out a laugh, shaking her head.

"You're one odd guy… but I guess coming from a quack like me, that doesn't mean much," Takemi set her cup down. "Well, as much as I'd like to stay and keep chatting, I do have to open my clinic soon."

"Ah, right. I probably need to get things ready at my agency, too," Reigen said, checking his wrist watch for the time.

"Well, Reigen. It was interesting meeting you. I… hope we get a chance to chat, again," Takemi said, giving him a small smile as she set some cash on the counter as she stood up.

"Maybe we will. This coffee and curry is pretty amazing," Reigen smiled back, looking up at her. "It was nice meeting you, Takemi."

Takemi gave him a small wink before looking up at the cafe owner. "I'll catch you later, boss."

"Take care," the owner said, both he and Reigen watching as Takemi took her leave. Reigen focused back on his food, attempting to finish it off. "Never thought the doc would have company with who are you?"

"Just a local psychic is all," Reigen shrugged, focusing on his meal.

"Oh, right. I think I saw your sign a couple times," The old man scoffed, not sounding impressed. "Didn't think a guy would mention a job like that so casually to a lady."

"I wasn't really trying to impress her, if that's what you mean," Reigen said, looking up at the barista. "I just take pride in my work."

"If you say so," the old man leaned against the back counter by the jars of coffee grains. "So, think you'll be coming back here?"

"Yeah. The place is close to my office and your coffee and curry is definitely good," Reigen admitted, standing from his seat. "Thanks for the hospitality. I hope the place fills up soon."

"It probably won't, but I'm not too worried about it."

"Well, try to stay in business long enough for me to get another few cups of coffee at least," Reigen snarked, causing the old man to huff.

"Smartass…" The old man watched Reigen leave, giving a small smirk. "Seems like a decent guy, at least."

Reigen stepped outside the cafe, looking up at Cafe Leblanc's sign and humming. "Hm… I wonder if my customers would like the coffee…" Reigen said, an idea popping in his head. Giving a shrug, the 'psychic' walked out of the alley and headed for work.

**To be continued…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is just a small story for fun like a few others I have. It won't get updated on any sort of schedule, I know that much. Still, this seems like a fun side project to have around that I might update when I feel like taking a small break from some of my other works.
> 
> I've been watching the latest season of Mob lately and I have to say, it has actually become a contender for my favorite anime of all time. Season 1 was great, no doubt, but season 2 kicked it up a notch and surprised the hell out of me. I especially loved what happened with Reigen in his own arc as he's always been one of my favorite characters. I do love Mob and would make a story based around him, but I've already got a few long running stories to worry about, which is why he's not the main focus here.
> 
> That may change in the future, but for now enjoy these little stories revolving around Reigen helping out some of the P5 cast in what ways he knows best. Heck, considering the nature of this story, I won't say that characters that make an appearance are limited to Mob and P5. But I would say they're the primary focus. If you guys have any ideas for other characters for Reigen to meet and possibly help, feel free to leave a review regarding it :)
> 
> Also, the image at the end is a commisssion I got done by the awesome Yasunime from twitter! They have a great art style and have very fair prices! Be sure to check them out here if you'd like to see more art from them or want a commission :) https://twitter.com/Yasunime
> 
> Anyways, that's it for this chapter, please be sure to leave a follow, a favorite and a review if you'd be so kind. Thanks!


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither the Persona series or Mob Psycho 100

Part 2

"Ah~! This really is wonderful coffee! You really know what you're doing, sir!"

"Happy to hear you like it…" Sojiro trailed off, his expression conflicted with thought. Leblanc was never a popular spot. Its location was poor and more often than not, people preferred more popular, mainstream brands of coffee that they could pick up on the way to work or home. But Sojiro never had a problem with that himself. Because he especially enjoyed the quiet. Also, at his age, he wasn't fond of doing too much work, even with Ren around to help out.

So part of him could only wonder why the past couple of weeks, he saw a strange amount of increase in his clientele.

"I'll be sure to come back. Have a good day!" One of Sojiro's newest customers said, waving to the barista as he took his leave.

"You've been busy," Ren said, his temporary foster kid washing dishes in the small kitchen.

"Yeah… but it feels strange." Sojiro admitted, taking off his glasses and rubbing his forehead on his arm. "I don't know why, either. It just… randomly started getting more popular around here."

"That's good." Ren shrugged in answer.

"I guess…" Sojiro huffed, leaning forward on the bar. "But it makes me miss the peace I used to get."

"What do you think started it?"

"Maybe a customer started spreading the word a bit more. Still, can't imagine who could get more people like this in." Sojiro sighed, leaning his face into the palm of his hand.

* * *

"Ah~, what a wonderful massage that was!" Reigen's latest customer swooned, their expression lost in bliss.

"Feel free to come back anytime!" Reigen grinned, giving a thumbs up. "Oh, and if you're feeling a bit thirsty for some coffee, be sure to drop by Leblanc nearby. Cozy little shop that should help you relax after that massage."

"A coffee shop?" The customer asked curiously.

"That's right. Try the house special with a side of curry. It may just surprise you," Reigen said, linking his fingers in front of him as he took a seat behind his desk. "Please enjoy your curse free day!"

"I will! And I might even check out that coffee shop, too!" The customer said, giving a small wave before walking out the door. Reigen rolled his neck, cracking it a bit.

"Hey, master?"

Reigen looked to his right, a young boy seated not so far away from his desk. He wore a black middle school uniform and wore a seemingly bored expression on his face. His eyes conveyed little emotion, topped off with a bowl haircut that added to his reclusive look. This was Shigeo Kageyama, or Mob, Reigen's 'student'.

"Hm? What's up, Mob?"

"Why do you keep suggesting that coffee shop to clients?" Mob asked, tilting his head in question.

"It's simple, Mob. The coffee there is good. I've been a few times myself now, and thought I'd show a little customer appreciation by tossing the name out there to some of our clients. Sometimes the best way to support a product or person can be simple word of mouth," Reigen explained, flailing his right hand before pointing his index finger up.

"This seems sketchy. What's in it for you?" A new voice huffed as a green blob came out from behind Mob's back. The floating, green blob had a small face with lips and round red blush spots on his face. This was Dimple, a spirit that hung around Mob and Reigen.

"I can keep getting coffee," Reigen shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "Leblanc's a comfortable little shop, but it definitely wasn't a busy place. Best way to make sure it stays in business is to give it some business, don't you think?"

"I see. That's very kind of you, master," Mob said, giving a small smile.

"Well, you know, I can be a bit charitable sometimes," Reigen grinned in satisfaction, putting a hand under his chin.

"When you say stuff like that, people can't help but doubt your intentions…" Dimple muttered, a bead of ethereal sweat trailing down its head.

Their attention was pulled away when they heard the front door open. Reigen immediately sat back up, a business smile spreading across his lips. "Ah, welcome! How can I help you today?"

"H-Hi there…" The potential client forced out, her voice hesitant. She was a woman that Reigen judged to be in her late twenties, likely around his age. She wore a yellow striped shirt and a blue jean skirt. She had shoulder length messy brown hair and hazel brown eyes. Reigen immediately noted the tired bags under her eyelids and the drained expression on her face.

"Come, come! Have a seat!" Reigen offered, motioning to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "How can I help you today?"

"Well, I…" the woman hesitated, biting her bottom lip before sighing. "Oh, what am I even doing here..? I should-"

"Please, miss. There's obviously something troubling you. Perhaps something that the great Arataka Reigen can help you with," Reigen stood up from his chair, giving her a confident smile. "Don't be shy."

The woman looked at him skeptically, rubbing her neck. In the end, she relented as she slowly moved to one of the seats.

"Glad to have you with us. What's your name, miss?" Reigen asked, taking a seat behind his desk again.

"Kawakami. Sadayo Kawakami," she said, sparing a nervous glance at Mob. "Is he..?"

"Ah, that's my part-time employee. Don't mind him," Reigen waved a hand dismissively. "If it helps, pretend he isn't here and focus on the problem at hand. What's bothering you, Kawakami-san?"

Kawakami rubbed her right arm, casting her gaze away from the 'psychic'. "Well… normally I don't believe in things like psychics or the supernatural, but… with how things have been lately, I… I want to know. Am I cursed?" She gave a humorless laugh, her eyes conveying her exasperation.

"Cursed, you say?" Reigen held his chin, sparing a look at Mob and Dimple. The spirit and middle schooler gave him a quick shake of their heads, affirming that she wasn't. "What makes you think you're cursed, Kawakami-san?"

"Oh, just a lot of… things that've been going on in my life. Just one train wreck after another, you know?" Kawakami continued, a sardonic smile spread across her lips as she spoke. "First it started when I was… just trying to help a student. I'm a teacher, by the way. And one thing after another, that student ended up… passing away. All because of me…"

Reigen's professional smile fell for a moment, a bead of sweat trailing down his cheek. He spared a look at Mob and Dimple, the former becoming visibly uncomfortable as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

Reigen quickly snapped his eyes back to Kawakami, coughing into his hand. "I-I see. But you said it all started with this… it's only gotten worse?"

"Yep. His relatives of course blamed me for what happened and I… I can hardly blame them. But now, as payment for what happened to him, I have to pay them on a monthly, if sometimes biweekly, basis. Teachers aren't supposed to have two jobs, but to keep up with these payments, I have to moonlight as… erm…. Moonlight for a job after school hours." Kawakami coughed into her hand, obviously unable to admit to whatever that job might be.

Reigen felt his lips tighten into a frown, assessing all of the information that Kawakami had given him.  _Crap. This is a lot more than just some customer complaining about a stiff shoulder. This is a whole baggage of problems that I can't really help her with. Sure, I could call it a curse and give her a massage to send her on her way, but that would only be the short term solution for today. Heck, if she moonlights, maybe not even that long. I can't just cop it as a 'curse'._

Reigen sighed, relaxing his hands in front of him. "Kawakami-san… I'm sorry to say this, but you're not cursed. You're just… going through a rough time right now."

Kawakami's face visibly fell, becoming more dejected. "I see. That figures, huh?" She gave a humorless laugh, leaning forward on her knees. "It'd be too convenient to put all the blame on something like a 'curse' I guess…" She slowly stood up from her chair, giving a nod of appreciation. "Sorry to waste your time. I'll be going now."

Reigen gave a small nod back, watching her turn around before sparing a look at Mob. His student's eyes conveyed sympathy despite his expression, looking like they wanted to help. Releasing a sigh, Reigen stood up from his desk.  _I guess he's not the only one._

"Hey, wait just a moment, Kawakami-san!" Reigen called out, causing the teacher to hesitate and turn back. "It's true that I can't do much for you in regards to your rough time right now, but perhaps I can help cleanse your spirit?"

"'Cleanse my spirit'?" She repeated, raising a brow.

"Yes, yes. You've got a heavy burden on your shoulders, but maybe I can help make it a bit lighter on you. If I cleanse your spirit, you'll be able to tackle your problems with a newfound strength. How does that sound?" Reigen offered, giving her a kind smile.

"And… how will you do that?" Kawakami asked, her brow furrowed in suspicion as she walked back toward him. "You're not going to try anything…" She spared a look at Mob, the boy looking up at her with innocent eyes. "Well, I guess not…"

"I can assure you that the ritual is nothing scandalous. All you have to do is take a seat and relax," Reigen said, turning his attention to Mob. "Hey, can you put the table out?"

"Yes!" Mob quickly stood up, going to a corner of the office and pulling out a folding table. Kawakami watched him curiously before her eyes went back to Reigen.

"I'm not so sure about this…"

"I promise that it'll help. In fact, if I do anything that you think is sketchy, feel free to say so and I'll put a stop to it immediately," Reigen said, placing a hand on his chest to show his sincerity.

Kawakami looked back at Mob, watching him set the table up and smile at her. "It's ready."

"... Oh, alright. Why not?" She shrugged, moving toward the table.

"Ah, before that, take a seat. I need to find all the proper channels to access your body's chi flow," Reigen said, pointing to her previous seat. Kawakami raised a brow but did as he asked, sitting down in front of him and waiting patiently. "Thank you. Now don't be alarmed, but I'm going to touch your shoulders and back. I won't go anywhere else, I promise."

Kawakami remained hesitant but nodded. "Fine, just… be careful."

"Of course!" Reigen then began to gently grip her shoulders, immediately feeling the stiffness.  _Man, this lady is stressed out. Her entire back is tense._ He began to gently massage her shoulders, digging his thumbs gently into her back to feel out the rest of the stiffness.

"H-Hey… if this is just a massage-"

"Don't move! I'm almost done finding the channels to work!" Reigen stopped her, suddenly becoming intense.

"Look, I've done some massages before, don't-" Kawakami tried to argue, only to be silenced when Reigen began to gently yet firmly chop at her shoulders and back with his hands. Kawakami let out a gasp, her hands tingling as he continued.

 _H-Holy crap, this feels great! What the heck is he actually doing?!_ She thought, immediately feeling some looseness in her back.

"Alright, I've loosened up the channels, Kawakami-san. If you'd move to the table, I can finish cleansing your spirit," Reigen said, pulling his hands away from her shoulders and pointing. Kawakami most likely would have been against the idea normally, but the relief she felt from that brief bit of massaging was enough to dissuade her.

"O-Okay…" She did as bidded, standing from her seat and laying stomach down on the table, her hands folded in front of her face. "Just… remember what you said…"

"Of course! Now, to complete the ritual!" Reigen inhaled a deep breath, waving his arms around like a martial artist. He immediately got to work, starting from Kawakami's lower back and working the membrane first.

Kawakami felt that same relief again, her body beginning to enter a state of bliss as Reigen worked on her back in what seemed like a violent manner, but was actually rather skilled as far as massages go.

" **Sorcery Crush~!"**

Reigen's hands dancing around as he found the stiffest part of her back and worked out the muscles. He was forced to put more strength into his moves, the knots in Kawakami's back unlike most he'd usually massage.  _This poor woman really does have a lot stressing her out. I can't take that away, but perhaps this will ease her burden for a bit._

" **Finishing blow~!"**

After over forty minutes of massaging her back, Reigen delivered a powerful strike to the last knot in her back, effectively loosening it up. Thankfully any complaints Kawakami now lay there lost in bliss, a soft smile on her face and her cheeks rosy. Reigen took a breath, wiping the sweat off his brow and flicking it off. "The ritual… is complete. You can get up, Kawakami-san."

"Hm..? O-Oh, right…" She finally said, slowly pushing up from the table and standing up. "S-Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Come on, and we'll handle today's fees." Reigen smiled, moving to the front desk where Mob stood waiting for them.

"Right, of course," Kawakami fished into her purse, quickly producing her wallet.

"You look relaxed, Kawakami-san. Good for you," Mob said, giving the teacher a smile before looking down at a piece of paper. "So, for the cleansing fee, it'll be-"

"Ah, Mob? Go ahead and waive that. We'll consider today a consultation fee instead," Reigen said, picking up a rag and wiping sweat off his forehead completely.

"Ah, okay." Mob seemed delighted to hear that, looking back down at the paper again. "For a consultation, that'll be eighteen hundred yen."

"W-Wait, really? That little?" Kawakami asked, looking at Reigen in disbelief.

"I wasn't really lifting any curses today and I made the offer to give you the spirit cleansing of my own volition," Reigen shrugged, standing close behind his student and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "We'll consider that as part of the consultation, today. Though if you want to come back for a cleansing, it will have to be full price."

"A-Alright. Thank you…" Kawakami smiled, pulling out two thousand yen bills, exchanging them with Mob who quickly gave her change in return. "I'll um… I may not be able to do a 'cleansing' for a while, but I'll remember to keep you in mind."

"Great to hear. And if you're feeling like some coffee, you should consider also stopping by Leblanc. It's close by and rather cheap, too." Reigen said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Oh, you've been there? I've been a couple times myself, though… not really for coffee," Kawakami's voice trailed off, causing Reigen to raise a brow. "A-Ah, nevermind that. Thank you again, that…. That really made me feel better. Even if only a bit."

"I'm happy to hear that. Feel free to come back whenever you feel like," Reigen said, walking out from behind the desk. "Oh, and Kawakami-san?" Reigen put a gentle hand on her shoulder, a kind smile on his lips.

"Whatever happened with that student, don't blame yourself for it. From the sound of things, you did everything you could for them." Kawakami's breath hitched, her eyes trembling as he spoke. "Things are tough for you now, but don't let that bring you too low. Keep being the good person that helped that boy before, with the wisdom you gained from the experience."

Kawakami's gaze fell to the floor, her eyes on the edge of shedding tears. "I… I don't know if I believe you completely, but… thank you." She mustered out, giving a genuinely grateful smile to Reigen. The 'psychic' gave a small nod, watching as she turned around and took her leave.

"The hell was all that about?" Dimple floated up, the green blob crossing two arms in front of it. "You normally would have told that lady it was a curse and say you 'removed' it. You didn't even charge her your usual fee. What gives?"

"She said herself that she's hurting for money. She has to pay some people an 'apology' fee and is forced to work two jobs to do it. Charging her full price would have probably taken away more money than she can spare," Reigen shrugged, turning around and heading back to his desk. "As for why I didn't call it a curse, that's just insurance. Her life isn't going to randomly get any better after a massage sadly, unless she gets real lucky. We'd be held liable if things still go wrong after supposedly 'removing a curse'."

"Huh. Makes sense when you put it that way…" Dimple hummed, seeing the logic.

"Even so, what you did for her was very kind, master," Mob said, causing Reigen to turn back to him and raise a brow. The boy was giving him a small smile and his eyes shined with what happiness they could convey. "She looked like she really needed to that."

Reigen couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his lips. "Yeah. I hope it helps her out a bit. I guess we'll find out if she ever comes back."

"Right."

Reigen rolled his neck, the satisfied look on Mob's face enough to make him feel even better about the way things went. "Man, that last massage really took it out of me. Let's call it a day and grab some ramen on the way home."

"Okay."

**To be continued…**

**Credit goes to a good friend of mine for this image :)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, that was a fun chapter. I've had this idea imagined since close to around the same time as the first chapter, but I wasn't sure if I'd get to writing it out anytime soon. But writing for another story I'm working on is progressing well, so I thought I'd take the time to start this one. As it would turn out, I ended up completing this chapter much quicker than I expected XD
> 
> Well, that's another one of the Persona 5 ladies met, Kawakami seeming like a prime target to integrate into this story. I do hope you all enjoyed that little chapter, as it was pretty fun to write out. It was also nice to give Mob and Dimple a little cameo. I can say that you should expect to see more of them around in the future. Who knows, you might even have a little plot surrounding Mob and one of the P5 cast as well. Guess we'll see :)
> 
> Well, that's a wrap for this chapter. Be sure to leave a follow, a favorite and a review if you'd be so kind!


End file.
